houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Plasma Pistol
"An attempt to miniaturize earlier anti-tank guns into a more portable form." ">1. How valuable is it?" - "Priceless or nearly so." ">2. How killy is it?" -"Very." - Explaining the value of a recently found plasma pistol. History "The earliest Republic built plasma pistols were quite bulky and far more expensive than could be afforded with small arms. Despite this the pistol proved to be very powerful. Development of these weapons was set back more than a decade by the destruction of their R&D labs in the civil war. By the early 4030's small number of these are beginning to appear fielded by special forces units. " Models Mark 1 "The result of the Republic's unending fascination with the destructive properties of plasma weaponry, the Mark 1 is the first such weapon that can be classed under small arms. While its larger anti-tank gun cousin uses many off the shelf components pulled from starfighters and phase rifles the pistol does not. The structural complexity and tolerances required for the weapon to function safely make sure this gun with never see mass deployment. Or likely not in your life time. With numerous shipyards and R&D labs across the Republic having been targeted in their civil war, development will either be long delayed or never materialize." No longer in production as of 4030. Mark 2 A copy using scans of the small number of Mark 1's located or recovered. This model was less efficient than its predecessor in many ways, requiring a bulkier frame. Rob Ecord was gifted one of these weapons by Sonia Reynard. Mark 3 Very rough mk 3 sketch. Mark 4 "That model was designed for use with power armor so it's bulkier, heavier, and is known to have some overheat problems. It is very tough." Available as of 4030. The appearance of the Mark 4 is intended to be visually identical to the Space Marine Plasma Pistols from Warhammer 40,000. Mark 5 "The Mark 5 has most of the features of your old pistol but also has a stun function. Some people don't like the look of the elongated barrel on it." Planned to enter production some time between 4030 and 4031, only half the number planned for were produced when it met with criticism from special forces. An unknown number of these weapons were auctioned off at charity events to raise money for the war effort and to speed production of future versions. The appearance of the Mark 5 is heavily inspired by the Mk 1 Lawgiver from 2000AD. Mark 6 "I suppose if you're really determined to wait the Mark 6 is supposed to have a number of new features but there's no telling how long it could be delayed." Not available as of 4030. Entering production at the beginning of 4032, many of these were rushed into the field for special forces units to make up for the lack of Dominion support. Not only added the Mk 5's stun feature but could make use of fuel cells from Shallan Fusion weapons as well. A feature being tested with the model is the option of connecting them to modified power armor backpack to provide power and fuel. This would allow the plasma pistol to draw on a suit's micro fusion reactors providing nearly unlimited ammunition. Mark 7 Planned to be fitted with optional integrated fuel cell and field recharger. The Mark 7 series is meant to deal with problems of logistics in the field. Because of this all types of this series have features meant to make it easier to keep the weapon supplied while away from major infrastructure. Mk.7 A Featuring an integrated micro fusion reactor, the 7A is capable of recharging its fuel cell in the field, albeit at the cost of having to use hydrogen instead of iron as its ammunition. This is closer to Neeran plasma weapons in many respects. The beam can be adjusted to use more or less of the fuel cell per shot. While its ability to penetrate vehicle armor is somewhat reduced it is still more than sufficient against infantry, even when equipped with power armor. Mk.7 B An alternate take on recharging in the field, the 7B can make use of raw materials needed to refill the fuel cell, then use an external power source to heat them to the necessary temperatures. This power can be from a suit of power armor, a vehicle, or the local power grid of a ship or city. While energy intensive, it means the weapon doesn't need a specialised facility to reload the fuel cells. Mk.7 C An attempt to combine features of the A and B models, a weapon that doesn't rely upon an external power source but still has the same punch. Prototype testing is still in progress and some bugs remain to be worked out. As a result its reliability is likely to be poor. Mark 8 On board micro fusion reactor test weapon. Effectively an improved version of the 7A. A version of the Mark 8 was also produced in a Carbine form with a slightly improved range. -used by Troy Harmen Trivia - The Republic is considering to sell limited numbers in charity auctions in 4030. Notable Examples - Sonia Reynard's Mark 1 Plasma Pistol Category:Republic Category:Pistol Category:Plasma Weapon Category:Weapons Category:Small Arms